


The Fancy Room

by shinyfire



Series: what Erik and Nandor do in the shadows [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Pharoga - Freeform, They're all vampires, Vampires, what if Nandor was The Persian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyfire/pseuds/shinyfire
Summary: Erik and Nandor do a piece to camera.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/The Persian, Erik | The Phantom of the Opera & Nandor The Relentless
Series: what Erik and Nandor do in the shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954612
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	The Fancy Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aldonza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldonza/gifts).



> OK, so this is fairly niche.

Erik and Nandor are in The Fancy Room, sitting side by side on a slightly too small sofa. They are facing the camera. Nandor has his hands on his knees, all smiles and teeth. Erik is slumped down, legs stretched out, head propped up by his hand, in an attitude of supreme boredom. How the fuck did he end up agreeing to be in a documentary about his dumb housemates and his massive ridiculous boyfriend?

Erik looks at Nandor, expecting him to speak.

“We met in a fair in Nizhny Novgorod. I had been sent by the Shah of Persia to find him. Erik was there, being in the fair, doing tricks – “

“I wasn’t just in the fair doing the tricks, _I was the fair_ – people travelled from far and wide to see my performance – “

“Yes. Will you let me finish?”

Erik huffs and looks away.

“Yes. The Shah of Persia sent me to find – this man. We had heard about him in Persia –“ he looks pointedly at Erik, “ and as he says, people knew about him – and the Shah wanted to see him for himself. And so I found him and I brought him back to – “

“You paid me to come with you!”

“Yes, but you wanted to come. You were in a stinking fair in depths of Russia! Why would you have wanted to stay there?”

Erik looks at Nandor. He did have a point.

“So I brought him to Persia where he did all his great big tricks and all the singing – do you remember that thing you used to do with the bird and the glass and the flower? That was one very good.”

Erik looks up at the interviewer for the first time and smiles. Yes, that one was good.

“And then the Shah, he saw that Erik was very clever and he had some ideas for him, things for Erik to do that no one else - would do. And the Little Sultana, she was quite the woman, she had ideas too. Things that not even I, Nandor The Relentless – “

“Oh, don’t go on. It was political assassination.”

“It was pillaging! He did so much pillaging!”

Erik suddenly gets up, throws off his microphone and walks out of the room.

Nandor smiles ever more widely at the camera.

"Oh dear. He is – quite touchy – about all that. I think it’s his face,” Nandor points to his own face for emphasis, “– it makes it all worse. The trouble is, he thought about the pillaging, worked it all out in his brain, whereas I just did the pillaging. No need to think, no need to regret. I had to rescue him from all the blood, which was quite a surprising thing for me to have to do, considering. It was very dramatic and difficult and involved swapping corpses about and a midnight dash on a horse. A horse that reminded me a bit of my John, the horse that I loved.”

Nandor falls silent, thinking of John, long dead.

“I turned him in about 1880. We were living in Paris. He had built a great big place for very loud singing – what do you call it? What’s the word?”

Erik shouts, “opera!” from another room.

“Yes, yes, that’s it. Opera. There was some issue with a woman. Always the women! I had to stop him. He wasn't grateful at all, you know, told me that he spent all his life trying to avoid being a living death and now he said I had made him into one! He’s a very difficult man. You have no idea what I have to put up with.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh Nandor, we do. We really do.


End file.
